herofandomcom-20200223-history
Quasimodo (Disney)
Quasimodo is the principal protagonist in Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". He is voiced by Tom Hulce. Like in the novel, he is adopted by Frollo, deformed and lives in solitude in the bell tower. He falls in love with Esmeralda but so does Frollo. In the Disney version, he befriends three gargoyles who come to life, as well as captain Phoebus who ends up with Esmeralda. The Hunchback of Notre Dame In the film, we learn that Quasimodo's parents were gypsies and instead of being portrayed as an archdeacon like in the book, Frollo is a judge with an iron fist who hates gypsies and tries to bring order to the town. Clopin, the town jester and gypsy entertainer tells a group of children, Quasimodo's origin. As a baby, Quasimodo's parents and other gypsies were travelling to the court of miracles when they were captured by Frollo and his secret police. The gypsies, save for Quasimodo's mother were arrested. She escaped but was being chased by Frollo all the way to Notre Dame. Frollo, unaware that she was carrying a baby and not stolen goods, grabs Quasimodo by force and pushes the mother over, hitting her head on the steps, and killing her. Frollo sees Quasimodo and calls him a monster and decides to drown him in a well. The archdeacon stops him and confronts him of what just happened. Frollo denies everything but believes the archdeacon when he says the statues of the saints saw everything. Afraid of being damned by God, Frollo obeys the archdeacons request to take care of Quasimodo, but has him live in the belltower and be hidden from the world. Twenty years go by and Quasimodo lives a happy life in the belltower but wishes he could be out in public. The annual gypsy festival occurs and he desperately tries to see it up close. His gargoyle friends, Hugo, Victor, and Laverne egg him on to go, but Frollo arrives and forbids him once again that it will not happen. Quasimodo decides to disobey Frollo and go just this once. He ends up in the jocular dancing and crashes into Esmeralda's tent. Esmeralda sees him and think he's wearing a mask. He is exposed to the whole city and is crowned the king of fools. One of Frollo's guards throws tomatoes at him and soon more people throw tomatoes until he is rescued by Esmeralda. Frollo orders her to leave him alone as he needs to be taught a lesson but she refuses and helps him. Frollo accuses her of being a witch but he secretly falls for her as well as Phoebus, the captain of the guard. Quasimodo lingers back into the cathedral in disgrace and Esmeralda tries to talk to him. Frollo attempts to arrest her but she requests sanctuary and the archdeacon protects her and shuns Frollo out. Esmeralda starts to pray in song and it lures Quasimodo to her but when he is spotted by angry churchgoers, he runs back up to the tower with her following. She sees all the bells and becomes fascinated by them. She is the first to see Quasimodo as a man and not a monster and he falls for her. He sneaks her out of the cathedral and cannot stop thinking about her. Frollo learns of her escape and organizes a massive manhunt to find her. He burns an innocent family's windmill with the family inside and Phoebus saves them. Frollo shoots him for treason and falls into a river to drown. Esmeralda saves him and brings him to Quasimodo to keep him safe. Frollo realizes that Quasimodo had to have helped her escape from the cathedral and decides to confront him about it. Before that, the gargoyles comfort Quasimodo and tell him that she's perfect for him and go for it. When she arrives with an injured Phoebus, Quasimodo notices a connection between the two of them and is heartbroken. He sees Frollo coming and hides Phoebus. Frollo becomes enraged with what Quasimodo did and destroys many of his belongings. Frollo leaves in an uproar and decides to use Quasimodo as bait to lure out Esmeralda. Phoebus awakes and has Quasimodo accompany him to the court of miracles. They find it and are ambushed by Clopin and several gypsies. They are accused of being Frollo's spies and are sentenced to hang but Esmeralda saves them. Frollo then arrives with hundreds of guards and captures all the gypsies. He sentences Esmeralda to be burned at the stake and stages the ceremony in front of Notre Dame for all to see. Phoebus and all the gypsies are all imprisoned and are forced to watch her burn and Quasimodo is chained up in the tower and sees it from above. The gargoyles try to free Quasimodo but can't do it without him but he just gives up all hope. He then sees Frollo lighting the wood and Esmeralda coughing which wakes him up and he frees himself. He then grabs some rope and pulls a Tarzan move and frees Esmeralda and gives her sanctuary. Frollo tries to barge open the door and retrieve her. Phoebus breaks free and inspires the town to rise up and stand against Frollo. The town rebels, frees the gypsies and a battle ensues. Quasimodo and the gargoyles prevent guards from coming in and throw down rocks and wood at them. Quasimodo then stirs up a cauldron of hot lead which he pours over the guards and everyone runs away but Frollo manages to sneak inside. Quasimodo checks on Esmeralda but does not awake, making him believe she's dead. Frollo approaches to comfort him but has a knife with him, to which he pushes him back. Quasimodo realizes that Frollo is the only one keeping him away from the world and no longer listens to him. Esmeralda then awakes and Quasimodo grabs her and flees. Frollo pulls a sword and tries to kill them. He admits to Quasimodo that he killed his mother 20 years ago and tries to finish what he started. Quasimodo tries to throw him off the tower but holds on to a gargoyle. Quasimodo suddenly passes out from the smoke of the burning lead below and Esmeralda tries to hold him. Frollo climbs himself up and attempts to strike but the gargoyle he stands on begins to break. It comes to life, scares Frollo and both fall into the pool of lava below. Esmeralda loses her grip and Quasimodo falls but Phoebus grabs him in time. Quasimodo embraces him in friendship and gives him and Esmeralda his blessing. Esmeralda and Pheobus walk out of the cathedral and are welcomed by all the townsfolk. Esmeralda brings Quasimodo out but still is afraid. A little girl approaches him and touches his face. The townsfolk all welcome Quasimodo and as a man and hero. The gargoyles all cheer for him and Esmeralda and Phoebus watch him as he is carried in joy by the townsfolk. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Despite being free to interact with the public, Quasimodo still lives in the bell tower. He is now friends with Zephyr, the son of Esmeralda and Phoebus. Category:Heroes That Have Lost Family Members Category:Orphans Category:In love heroes Category:Singing Heroes Category:Disney Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Pure of heart Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Animation Heroes Category:Heroes biologically related to the Villain Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes with Mental Illness Category:Heroes with Faith Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humans Category:Living Heroes Category:Strong Heroes Category:French Heroes Category:Animated Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Life Saver Category:Character arc Category:The Hunchback of Notre Dame Heroes Category:Kingdom Hearts Heroes Category:Good Hearted Bastards Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Main Heroes Category:Titular Heroes Category:1990's Debuts Category:Ugly Heroes